


under the darkness

by Blackblackheart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, ao3不會數中文字數！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackblackheart/pseuds/Blackblackheart
Summary: 黑暗總是給予他安全感。發現這一點時他還是那個生活在派克城的小男孩。孤立於海岸的派克城，與托起它的礁石一樣陰沉冰冷，有無數的角落，一年之中任何時期的陽光都無法觸及。他習慣於棲身在這樣的角落，永遠靜止、一成不變的黑暗就像一塊厚實的羊毛毯，安詳地裹住他瑟瑟發抖的幼小身體。只有這些角落裡，才不會有哥哥們永無止境的欺凌與嘲諷，才不會有父親冰冷的視線。日光在不斷移動，陰陽卻紋絲不動地將他包裹，他靜靜傾聽著海浪聲從腳下數尋處傳來，感覺自己溶於入了礁石、海藻、波浪，成為了這座古堡的一部分。只有這些角落裡，他才感覺自己不是多餘的存在。





	under the darkness

Theon

黑暗總是給予他安全感。

發現這一點時他還是那個生活在派克城的小男孩。孤立於海岸的派克城，與托起它的礁石一樣陰沉冰冷，有無數的角落，一年之中任何時期的陽光都無法觸及。他習慣於棲身在這樣的角落，永遠靜止、一成不變的黑暗就像一塊厚實的羊毛毯，安詳地裹住他瑟瑟發抖的幼小身體。

只有這些角落裡，才不會有哥哥們永無止境的欺凌與嘲諷，才不會有父親冰冷的視線。

日光在不斷移動，陰陽卻紋絲不動地將他包裹，他靜靜傾聽著海浪聲從腳下數尋處傳來，感覺自己溶於入了礁石、海藻、波浪，成為了這座古堡的一部分。

只有這些角落裡，他才感覺自己不是多餘的存在。

\--

日光下的世界有千萬種面貌，黑暗之中卻往往相似。

“把我的眼睛蒙上好嗎，Robb？”在事情真正開始之前，他對撐在自己上方的男人這樣說道。

Robb停止了對他脖頸的親吻，從他的項間抬起頭，然後他看見了那雙淺藍色的眼眸，微微揚起的眉毛，困惑的眼神。Robb動了動雙唇，卻沒說出話來。

“只要讓我感覺你就好。”他吻著那人耳郭這樣說道，聲音很輕很柔，卻堅定無比。

於是，一塊黑色的布料被蒙在他的眼前，微有透光，可以隱約看見房中搖曳的燭火，就像是從深海仰望天空，這已足夠讓他滿足。熟悉的黑暗佔據了他的視野，漫過他的腦海，思考陷入停滯，他終於得以將一切交付給感官與本能。

“那就好好感受我吧。”在進入他的體內之前，Robb說道，然後他聽見了一聲歎息，他猜想這是他的錯覺。

\--

他幾乎忘記了他們第一次做的情景了，那或許只是個意外，又或許是順理成章。他也忘記了這是如何演變為習慣的，有時是Robb找到他，有時是他主動要求，他們會在深夜時分會面，沒有刻意的約定過什麼，僅僅是服從慾望的行動，如同在嚴冬長夜裡的漂泊旅人般靠近對方依偎取暖。一切的默契只因他們的身體需要著彼此，那是簡單的、純粹的需求，就像是煙火般乾淨熾烈，燃燒過後不留痕跡。

煙火往往只是綻放於夜空之中。在日光下的世界裡，他們保持著與過去十年毫無差別的生活：一起用餐、一起訓練、一起狩獵、說笑與爭論。沒有人察覺到有何不同，連他們自己也沒有——如果那些無意相觸後發燙的指尖、對視後匆忙移開的視線、格鬥訓練時不合時宜的生理反應不算在內。

Stark公爵南下君臨，Robb暫時替代父親坐上了臨冬城城主之位，他站在Robb的身後，不時有目光落在他的身上，這種眼神他在派克城、在父親與哥哥們那裡見過太多遍，只是臨冬城的大廳裡，不再有足夠他藏匿的陰影。

他想，他依然是多餘的存在，這一點在哪裡也不會改變。

\--

完成之後Robb未退出他的體內，兩人維持著原有的姿勢懶洋洋地摟抱著，沒有誰開口說話。他把頭枕在Robb的肩上，任由對方的手指有一下沒一下地梳理著他的頭髮，或是說玩弄更合適，Robb喜歡將他散開的髮絲一縷縷纏在指上，動作總是溫柔的，有珍視的意味。他一動不動地享受著這安詳的時刻，直到Robb的另一隻手撫上他的臉頰，小心翼翼地移動著，像是在感受他顴骨的形狀，然後描過眉毛，滑過鼻樑，落在他的唇上。

黑布依然蒙在眼前，他無法看到Robb此刻的表情。他伸出舌尖很輕地舔過他指尖的一小塊區域，這不是暗示，僅僅是一種確認。

“Theon，”他聽見Robb在叫他的名字，聲線微有顫抖，“你不會離開我的，對嗎？”

“問這個幹嘛？”他感到好笑，卻笑不出來。這個答案從他來到臨冬城的那一刻起Robb就該明白了才對，他是人質，但同時也是鐵群島唯一的合法繼承人，Stark公爵對他的所有教育就是為了有朝一日他回到故鄉治理一方國土準備的。他們對此在清楚不過了，不是嗎？

“我現在可沒法離開你，不是嗎？”

於是他說道。隔著黑布，Robb無法看清他的眼神，只能看到他微微揚起的嘴角，自信而魅惑的弧度。他試探性地擺動了一下腰肢，感受到停留在他體內的性器再次硬挺起來，黏膩的液體隨著他的移動流出體外，讓空氣中再度飄浮起情慾的氣息。

Robb重新握住了他的腰，還未等他完全反應過來就開始了新一輪的抽送。被剝奪了視覺，身體變得格外敏感，他很快聽見自己喘息起來，然後是止不住的呻吟，生理性的淚水漸漸漫過了黑布，逐漸漲大的器官在他的體內橫衝直撞，將柔軟的內壁蠻橫地打開，這一次沒有了平日的溫柔，像是侵佔、像是索取，卻更多了一絲決絕的意味，仿佛想拼命地證明什麼。直到分身的頭部擦過他敏感的一點，快感才逐步蓋過了疼痛。“慢一點、再慢一點”此類的哀求換來的只是更加猛烈的撞擊，暴風雨般的快感從下身直衝向大腦，語言、思想、他賴以生存的驕傲，統統瓦解不復存在，他能做的只有緊緊抱住對方，像是風暴中心瀕死的船員試圖抓住浮木般不顧一切。

“讓我、讓我……啊！”在他瀕臨極點的那一刻，Robb卻用手阻止了他的釋放。舌尖的糾纏還在繼續，讓他無法發出一個完整的音節，這不像是親吻，不像是他們以往交換過的小心翼翼的或是溫情脈脈的纏綿，這其中交織著太多情緒，複雜而直白、冰冷而熾烈、遲疑而執拗，他沒有把握自己是否想要得知這一切。

“和我一起。”Robb以命令的口吻對他說道，語氣與他下半身的動作一樣毫無溫情。時間的概念也失去了，他不知道過去了幾秒還是在幾分鐘，若干次的衝撞后，Robb才釋放在了他的體內並讓他射了自己一身。

於是他不再有保持清醒的體力，在昏睡過去的前一刻，他唯一的念頭是取下眼前的黑布。

他想要看見Robb蔚藍的眼瞳中是否只倒映著他的身影，哪怕只有一刻也好，他被完完全全地需要著，他不是多餘的存在。

在意識墜入黑暗之前，他懷揣著卑微的幸福與期望這樣想著。


End file.
